Sans toi
by skylanger-the-angel-vampire
Summary: Suite à la mort de Kate...


_Cette fanfiction et une song-fic avec comme chanson, « open your eyes » de Snow Patrol. _

_Merci à Kya Fanel pour le temps qu'elle a pris a corriger mes fautes ;-) _

Son rapport terminé, il se leva doucement, prit son manteau et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers ce bureau, _son_ bureau. Là où elle aurait du être, plongée dans la relecture de son rapport qu'elle s'apprêtait à rendre.

**All this feels strange and untrue **

_Tout cela semble bizarre et irréel. _

Qui aurait pensé que tu allais nous quitter sans un au revoir.

Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et resta un instant devant ses portes closes. Il se rendit compte ensuite qu'il n'avait pas appuyé sur le bouton d'appel….Il le fit donc…

**And I won't waste a minute without you. **

_Et je ne veux pas perdre une minute sans toi_

Tu étais toujours là près de moi souriante.

Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Le NCIS venait de perdre un de ses meilleurs agents, mais lui venait de perdre quelqu'un de bien plus important…

**My bones ache my skin feels cold **

_Mes os me font mal, ma peau est froide. _

Comment veux tu que je vive si je ne vois pas ton visage angélique.

Il soupira, et enfonça le numéro de l'étage où il souhaitait aller. Il voulait la voir…Et ce réveiller d'un long sommeil en disant ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

**And I'm getting so tired and so old **

_Et je deviens si fatigué et si vieux _

Ma vie ne sera plus jamais comme avant...

Beaucoup de personne lui avait dit, son sourire s'était terni, son visage avait de large cerne et ses yeux ne brillaient plus comme des émeraudes…

**The anger swells in my guts **

_La colère me monte à la gorge. _

Comment a-t-il pu te faire ça ?

Enfermé ici, il aurait pu se laisser aller et pleurer toute la douleur qu'il ressentait de la savoir partie loin d'ici.

**And I won't feel these slices and cuts **

_Et je ne sentirai pas ces coupures _

Je te vengerais Kate…Rien ne pourra m'arrêter…

Les portes s'ouvrirent, il avança doucement, comme un automate.

**I want so much to open your eyes **

_Je veux tellement que tu ouvres tes yeux. _

Ne soit pas là, je t'en supplie.

Il tendit la main et ouvrit un tiroir de la morgue, celui où le corps de celle qu'il aimait se trouvait.

**'Cause I need you to look into mine **

_Parce que j'ai besoin que tu regardes dans les miens. _

Réveille-toi je t'en pris Kate.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue pour finir sa course sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

**Tell me that you'll open your eyes **

_Dis moi que tu ouvriras tes yeux. _

Parle moi, même pour me dire que tu m'en veux.

Les larmes du jeune homme continuaient de couler. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pleuré, tellement longtemps qu'il s'en était pensé impossible, mais avec elle rien n'était impossible.

**Get up, get out, get away from these liars **

_Debout, dehors, échappe à ces menteurs. _

Tu méritais de vivre et d'être heureuse…

Il caressa tendrement les cheveux de la jeune femme. L'ange s'en était retourné au ciel…

**'Cause they don't get your soul or your fire **

_Car ils n'ont pas ton âme ou ton ardeur _

Personne ne pourras te remplacer…

Il lui sourit amoureusement et referma le tiroir le cœur lourd, il remonta dans l'ascenseur et rentra chez lui.

**Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine **

_Prends ma main, entrelaces tes doigts aux miens. _

J'aurais dû te dire la vérité…

Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue, conduire lui était difficile…La fatigue, la tristesse, le manque de sourire…

**And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time **

_Et nous sortirons de cette chambre sombre pour la dernière fois. _

Tout va changer.

La radio passait sa chanson préférée, « open your eyes. », il repensait alors à son souhait le plus cher à ses yeux, qu'elle aussi ouvre ses yeux…

**Every minute from this minute now **

_Chaque minute à partir de cette minute précise. _

Il était presque arrivé chez lui, mais il préférait rouler, rouler le plus loin possible de cette réalité qui ne lui convenait pas…

**We can do what we like anywhere **

_Nous pouvons faire ce que nous aimons n'importe où. _

Je te croyais immortel mon ange…

Il accélérait de plus en plus, sentant que Kate allait réapparaître s'il allait plus vite.

**want so much to open your eyes **

_Je veux tellement que tu ouvres tes yeux _

Je ne peux pas revenir dans le passé…

**'Cause I need you to look into mine **

_Parce que j'ai besoin que tu regardes dans les miens_

« Je t'aime Caitlin Todd… »

**Tell me that you'll open your eyes **

_Dis moi que tu ouvriras tes yeux. _

Et c'est ce qui se produisit, Il l'a revue, dans un endroit qui lui était inconnu, mais elle était là et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

**All this feels strange and untrue **

_Tout cela semble bizarre et irréel. _

Je t'ai retrouvée Kate.

Il pleurait, pleurait de bonheur.

**_And I won't waste a minute without you _**

_Et je ne veux pas perdre une minute sans toi. _

Et je serais avec toi pour l'éternité.

Il l'embrassa passionnément, ils étaient enfin réunis.

Le lendemain, ne le voyant pas à son bureau à l'heure Gibbs comprit, lui aussi était parti…

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'on lui annonça la nouvelle. L'agent Antony DiNozzo s'était tué dans un accident de voiture…

**End. **


End file.
